Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base
"Beasts of Echo Base" is the fifth episode of season one of the animated micro-series Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. It was directed by Brad Rau with a script written by Jennifer Muro. It first aired on the Disney Channel on Sunday, July 7th, 2017. Synopsis Princess Leia and R2-D2 are searching around Echo Base trying to find Chewbacca. She brings R2 down to the lower corridors where he was supposed to be working, but there's no evidence of him in sight. She suddenly hears Chewie warbling off in the distance and goes down further into the darker area of the tunnels to investigate. When they get there, they find Chewie nestled in the grip of a sleeping wampa. Suddenly, C-3PO begins chiming in over Leia's communicator. His voice is exceptionally loud and awakens the Wampa. The Wampa begins lumbering towards them, and Chewie runs to Leia and R2's position. Leia instructs Chewie and the droid to go back and secure the passageway while she remains behind to distract the Wampa. While Chewie and R2 work on the door, Leia deftly evades the angry snow monster. The Wampa spins about and chases Leia. She circles around, then slides underneath its leg and begins running for the door. She flips over the doorway entrance and shouts "Now, Chewie!", but the door does not appear to be working. R2-D2 makes one final adjustment and Chewbacca hits the activation button, causing the blast door to slide down, cutting them off from the Wampa. Leia turns, embraces Chewbacca as he warbles and says "You're welcome, Chewie". Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Star Wars was created by writer, director and executive producer George Lucas. * "Beasts of Echo Base" and "Star Wars: Beasts of Echo Base" both redirect to this page. * This episode is framed by an introductory segment with Maz Kanata. * The sound effects used for Chewbacca, R2-D2 and the Wampa are all stock audio clips taken from the films. * The events of this episode take place in the year 3 ABY, shortly before the Battle of Hoth as chronicled in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The central setting of this episode is Echo Base on the planet Hoth. * Items of note featured in this episode include Leia's comlink, a lantern, a blow-torch and R2-D2's reticular arm. See also Protocol droid and Astromech droid. * This is the second appearance of Leia Organa on Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. She previously appeared in "Ewok Escape". * This is the first appearance of Chewbacca, R2-D2 and the Wampa on Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. * Shelby Young is the only voice actress in this episode who plays an on-screen character. Anthony Daniels, who plays C-3PO in the films and other related media also provides the voice for the character over a communicator. Allusions * The events of this episode ties in with a deleted scene from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The scene shows several Wampas breaking through a corridor wall and engaging rebel troops. They are captured and sealed away, after which, a warning sign is placed upon the door. During the Battle of Hoth as the base is being evacuated, C-3PO removes the warning sign from the door. Imperial Stormtroopers enter the room for a very unexpected surprise. * Reference is made to Luke Skywalker in this episode. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * Gallery Fod 1x05 001.jpg Fod 1x05 002.jpg Fod 1x05 003.jpg Fod 1x05 004.jpg Fod 1x05 005.jpg Fod 1x05 006.jpg Fod 1x05 007.jpg Fod 1x05 008.jpg Fod 1x05 009.jpg Fod 1x05 010.jpg Fod 1x05 011.jpg Fod 1x05 012.jpg Category:2017/Episodes Category:July, 2017/Episodes Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries